The Caged Tiger
by Jezmaiya
Summary: "Have I ever told you guys why I'm aiming to be the best in Japan? Why I work so hard to become number one?" Seirin knows about Kuroko's story, but what about their ace's? Everyone has a dark secret. Even Kagami. The story behind the closed doors of one of Japan's most prominent families, the deception and lies that revolved around the small world Kagami grew up in as a love child.
1. Prologue: Winter Truth

**I've had this idea for a while, a story about his past and after reading the latest manga chapter of KnB, I had to do this.**

* * *

_~The Caged Tiger~_

_A Kuroko no Basket fanfic_

_Prologue_

_I do not own KnB._

_._

_._

_._

Rakuzan was in the zone, their hope seemed to be slipping away more and more.

Kagami's fist unconsciously clenched tighter, that hope he was feeling... It was just slipping away now. 'It can't just end now, I'm so close to reaching the end.' A single tear slid down his cheek as his hair covered his face, he sat on the bench motionless as silence broke over Seirin during their final time out. Three minutes to go, and the score was 92-106. Rakuzan in the lead.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko spoke up, noticing the tears on his light's face. Eyes turned to Kagami as they noticed their ever silent ace, but what stunned them was the tears that were slipping slowly down his face.

"Have I ever told you guys why I'm aiming to be the best in Japan? Why I work so hard to become number one?" Kagami asked in a low, quiet voice, shocking the Seirin team. They had never heard him speak that way before, he sounded so... vunerable, weak.

Kiyoshi was the first to recover from his shock, replying, "No, you never did, Kagami-kun."

Kagami's figure didn't move from its position, but he lips did. "We've heard Kuroko's story already and I guess you've all been wondering why I lived alone without my parents, and I've been trying to avoid telling you my past but I guess it can't be helped anymore." said Kagami as everyone silently took in his story. "You all deserve to know the truth," More tears began streaming the red head's face as his hands knitted together. "My childhood before America was not a beautiful one, I was a love child for one of Japan's most prominent family, and the reason why I came back to Japan was because I made a deal."

* * *

So this is just going to be a short story kind of thing. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter One: Spring Tears

_~The Caged Tiger~_

_Chapter One_

_I do not own Kuroko No Basket_

_._

_._

_._

_"I will not accept that bastard child as a potential candidate! Are you insane? He's a disgrace to this family, to me. Haven't you already tarnished this family's name enough, child?"_

_"But mother, he's your only grandson."_

_"I don't care, he's a menace, a nuisance. He shouldn't have been born."_

At the tender age of three, Kagami Taiga was taught to never raise his voice in front of the Head of the family, even if she was belittling him before him. He stood silently with his head held high and lips shut tightly as he watched his grandmother and mother _discuss_. Beside him, a younger girl quietly stood. She was younger than him by a year, but she was still his sister nevertheless. With soft brown hair that framed her heart shaped face that contrasted the shade of his two toned wild hair that was gelled slickly back. One her face, she held a set of mocha brown eyes. She was Suoh Kyoko, and he was Kagami Taiga.

They came from two different worlds, yet here they stood in the same world now. Another thing he knew, even though they didn't have the same last name or father, they still shared the same mother, and both of them were okay with it.

A slam that echoed off the dinner table alerted everyone in the room as Kagami winced, his eyes turned to see his grandmother rise from her seat at the head of the table. "Fine, I shall take them both on as potential candidates and take them both under my wing." She said. Her cold eyes staring at Taiga and Kyoko.

He was told to respect her by his father as the Head of the family was someone that held high power, and Kagami used to exclaim that the Head of the family was a 'King' or even a 'God'. But here he stood, and he saw no such thing. This woman wasn't a God, or even a King. No, all Kagami saw was a monster as everyone in this house strongly feared her.

The Suoh family was a traditional noble family. One that endorsed itself with class and success. Young Taiga was neither those things in the eyes of his grandmother, fortunately, neither was Kyoko.

He could still remember the days he spent in the dark room, haunted by the memories of being locked inside a cage for failing to reach grandmother's standards in whichever task she had set out for him that very day. He would cry, tucking his head and legs closer to his body for comfort and warmth as he whispered softly to himself. As a young child, he knew he never wanted this, but his mother had wanted him to become a potential heir. When he had asked his father, he simply replied that it was a way for repenting for her mistakes. At that time, he didn't understand. He didn't understand why he had to suffer? Why he had to endure all this pain if its his mother's fault?

"Taiga," he heard a soft whisper as a small hand slipped through the metal bars of his cage and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. "I'm here for you." Kyoko assured him as he took her hand and clasped it tightly. He gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you."

During those times, at least he still had a light to his darkness, someone he could rely on.

.

.

.

He had always wondered why his father never lived in the main Suoh house. He wasn't even living on the Suoh family estate, and he only got to see him on the weekends when his mother would bring him to a park, or some other local public place. He had tried to ask his mother but he got a simple reply, "Because you're special." She had told him with a skins false smile. "But never tell anyone else alright," She said, placing a finger between his lips. "And don't ever ask me again, okay?"

Kagami nodded. "Okay."

It didn't answer his question, but it did make him happy that his mother had called him special. So he decided to ask Kyoko's father, Uncle Ukyo. Uncle Ukyo wasn't his father but he still was kind to Kagami to some extent. When Kagami had asked him, he had paused to answer before saying, "You don't need to understand that now, Taiga," he faked a smile, Kagami could tell. It was just like mother's. "Just go play." He then obidently nodded and ran off to play in the morning, his only time of freedom as grandmother's lessons often started after lunch.

But he was still curious about his father's situation, and deicded to ask Kyoko. The girl, while playing with her dolls, told him to ask grandmother. As the head of the family she should know everything, and why his father wasn't living with them. But he never dared asked. He was too scared to, and didn't dare raise his voice, especially after the incident.

It happened when he was four years old, it was during one of grandmother's etiquette classes, learning to perfect the art of tea brewing and serving. A noble tradition that all heirs must know.

"You pour the hot water over the tea pot, this way, it helps give a bright shine to the pot." Grandmother had told them as she observed Kyoko and Kagami's actions as two pair of small hands each lifted a hot kettle pot and began to pour the steaming water. "Always move clockwise," said the elderly lady. "It's the way the universe moves and it always brings good luck. Remember that." She reminded them sternly.

Kagami placed the kettle down as his grandmother placed a cup before him. With two hands, Kagami lifted the wet tea pot. Despite its small size, it still hurt his frail fingers as the heat penetrated the surface of his soft skin. He winced, but didn't dare raise his voice in front of grandmother. He poured the liquid as his hand moved in a single clockwise swirl, the liquid swirled too. Kagami watched anxiously as the liquid all dropped into the cup. Grandmother nodded in approval as she took the cup back, bringing it out to her lips.

Blowing softly before she took a sip. As she pulled away, she closed her eyes. "Not too hot, the thickness is about right but you used too many jasmine leaves. The taste is unbalanced." She commented as she bowed her head at him, Kagami returned the bow as he had practiced as always. "Better, but not perfect." She told him before moving on to Kyoko.

His sister gulped nervously, her hands shaking as she held the hot pot, wincing as she lifted it. Kagami nervously watched her face, her expressions showed the pain as she lifted the pot. Grandmother had pushed another empty cup forward for Kyoko's tea. Kyoko poured the tea, finishing in a swirl as well, but because she was weaker than Kagami, her hands could not withstand the intensity of the heat. She let out a cry as she dropped the pot onto the table, the ceramic china pot shattered as the tea spilt all over the wooden table as the liquid dripped to the carpets.

Kyoko and Kagami watched in horror as their grandmother rose, her expression darkening as she grabbed her wooden walking cain. "You insolent child, how dare you break that piece of china! Do you know how much that pot was worth? How old it was?" She bellowed furiously, pointing her cain at the cowering girl. Kyoko had begun crying, bringing her thin hands out to cover her face.

Kagami ran to his grandmother and clung to her kimono robes, yelling out, "Please stop grandmother, it was an accident." He told her.

The older woman had frozen as she stared down at him with wide eyes. "You dare touch me?" She whispered lowly, her eyes staring at him in horror before she raised her cain and smacked the boy across his face. Kagami's body flew across the room as he abruptly dropped to the ground. "Child, you are nothing but a pest compared to me! And never raise your voice nor touch me." She told him as two servants had suddenly entered the room, coming to see what all the commotion was about. They froze in horror at the scene before them. The Head of the family turned to them, "Bring him to the _room_, and get me my bamboo cain." She told them. They wordlessly nodded as one servant carried lifted unconscious boy in his arms. "I will teach you to respect me." Her cold brown eyes glared down at Kagami before her gaze moved to Kyoko, who stared, fear streaked across her face as she began to get to her feet.

"Taiga," she whispered, reaching out for the boy. "No, don't take aniki away! Please!" She cried out, finding her voice. "Please! Don't take aniki! It wasn't his fault." She pleaded the servant as she clung onto Kagami's dangling leg. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she desperately looked at the servant. The servant hesitated for a moment.

"You shut your mouth this instant, you banshee!" The Head of the family yelled. "He is not your honorable brother! He is nothing more but a mistake from your mother's foolishness."

Kyoko shook her head, "No he's my aniki -kyaa!" The brown haired girl cried out as she was flung to the ground, a red mark across her left cheek as she looked you to see her grandmothers angered face. Her wrinkled hand raised up in the air.

The elderly lady stared down at her, disgusted, "If you so desperately wish to be treated the same way as this child, then so be it." She said. "Take her to the room as well. They shall both be punished." She told the servant, turning around. "I never intended on hurting you child, but if you so insist on being treated the same as that one then I have no other choice."

Kyoko stared silently as her grandmother walked away, her eyes slowly looked up as the servant carrying Kagami approached her. "No," said Kyoko, scurrying away. "Stay away from me!" She began bashing against the man's hands as he grabbed her. "No!" She screamed. "Mommy!" She called at the top of her lungs. "Mommy help me!" She yelled, her wails echoing through the Suoh Manor as tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes.

Kagami's eyes began to flutter as he turned to see Kyoko trashing wildly about, her tears falling all over her face. "Kyoko?" He whispered in slurred sleepy voice as he turned to see their mother come rushing up to the servant.

"Mother! What are you doing?" She exclaimed, hands flying to her mouth as she watch the servant carry her children away. "Put them down!" She demanded, the man hesitated once more but a single silent look from the Head of the family sealed away his thoughts.

Their grandmother coldly walked, her back turned to her very own daughter, "Teaching them a lesson, Hanare." She replied harshly as their mother began to cry.

"Mommy!" Kyoko called out, her hand outstretched for the woman but their mother didn't take it. Instead, she fell to her knees and covered her face. "Mommy..." Kyoko's crys began to die out. "Mommy! What are you doing? Stop them!" She whimpered.

Kagami stared at his mother as they got further and further away. She wasn't doing anything, she wasn't stopping grandmother.

No, she couldn't.

She was powerless against grandmother.

.

.

.

_'You see that lady over there Taiga,' said his father, pointing over to an elderly woman that stood by the window. 'That's the Head of the Suoh family, your grandmother.'_

_'Wow, that's so cool, is she your mother?' Kagami asked his father excitedly._

_His father shook his head, 'No.' The man replied. 'She's your mother's mother.'_

_Kagami stared at the lady as she disappeared away from the window. He felt two hands on his shoulders as he looked to see his father, the man bent down to one knee. 'Taiga,' he said seriously. 'I want you remember something,' his father looked at him, and then to the window. 'When you are in this house, always remember that as Head of this family, you're grandmother holds the power. She controls everything, and nobody, not even your mother or Uncle Ukyo can do anything about it.'_

_'But why?' Kagami asked._

_'There is no why, it's just the way things are here.' His father replied._

_'Taiga!' He looked to see his mother ushering for him to come. 'Come on, say good bye to your dad now.' She told him._

_Kagami turned and hugged his father, the red haired man smiled as he patted his son on his head. 'I wish you could stay with me here, daddy.' He whispered to his father._

_'I wish so too, but I can't.'_

_._

_._

_._

They arrived at a dark room, in the middle laid a table. Grandmother stood, a long thin bamboo cain in hand as waited for them. "It seems that I shall have to teach you both some manners." She said. "Leave them here, and lock the door as you leave."

After that day, Kyoko changed.


	3. Chapter Two: Summer Adventure

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to shout out to the reviewer that was guest. Your review shocked me, and I just want you to know that you are not alone. Be strong, and keep your head high, things will get better for you. That's all I have to say, and I'll be rooting for you. Good luck.**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

_"Children should be seen, but never heard."_

They sat silently, hands moving as they ate their dinners quietly. Their butts sore and scared from the lashes and whips they had received in the room. Kagami glanced to Kyoko. Uncle Ukyo and mother hadn't noticed it, but he had. There was something different with Kyoko.

"Oh, you have a little bit of sauce over there," said mother, grabbing her napkin, dabbing it in water before she reached out to dab Kyoko's face, a prim smile upon her lips. Guilt. That was the only word Kagami would use to describe how his mother had acted that moment. She had felt guilty about our punishment and this was how she was repenting her actions -through an act of kindness. But somethings can never be forgiven.

Kyoko moved abruptly away from mother's reach, her eyes looking down as she grabbed her own napkin and wiped the sauce herself. "Gone," she said softly, pushing mother's hands away. Their mother stood frozen, her body shaking as she slowly dropped her arm as realisation hit her. Tears formed in her eyes as they dwelled down her face. Kyoko didn't even bother to look up, and quietly continued to eat her food.

Kagami sat beside her, silently glancing at his mother and then back at his grandmother. Grandmother sat, ignoring the tears that their mother shed as she met his gaze heatedly, "Eat your food child, before it gets cold." He looked down, and never dared look away from his food anymore.

.

.

.

A part of him hoped that the old Kyoko would return, and for days he watched his sister sit silently in the corner, her hands moving slowly as they hovered over her toy dolls. A part of her yearning for the warmth her mother once supplied whenever she gracefully embraced the gift, yet a part of her refused to forgot. "Taiga," she said softly. The red haired boy looked up from his board game. "Lets run away." His eyes widened.

Kagami looked around the bland playroom, they were alone. "Are you crazy, Kyoko, grandmother would punish us even more." He whispered back, lowly.

"Not if we plan carefully." said Kyoko, her face serious.

Kagami flinched, he didn't expect this. "But what about mother and Uncle Uk-"

"They don't care, Taiga." Kagami stared wordlessly at the girl, her bangs covered her eyes as she hugged her knees to her chest. "They don't care about us," she whispered lowly, more to herself than her brother. "You know that, I know that." She told him. "They let her hurt us." A solemn silence fell between the two as Kyoko looked up at him, he flinched and fell back onto his bum as he looked into dead eyes. "It's the only way for us to be free." Her eyes still haunted him till this very day.

She watched him in his dreams as a reminder of their past.

Their dark foolish past.

A past that he never wanted to have but did.

.

.

.

The next day, the two had snuck out during the afternoon, when both mother and Uncle Ukyo were at work, and when the Head of the family took a nap. They carried their little backpacks as they moved as fast as their little legs could through the forest behind the Suoh estate.

As a prominent family in Japan, the Suoh family owned quite a large piece of land. Behind the main house, past the back garden where outdoor functions were held, there was a cluster of trees that welcomed strangers into Minoshika. Minoshika was a forest, a large place that stretch over miles and miles of lands. It was easy to get lost, but as long as they were free, Kyoko was fine. They took along with them a bag each, inside laid simple supplies such as matches, old warm jackets, some snacks, an empty plastic bottle and other little items. Little things the servants would easily miss.

Kagami looked about in wonder as he explored the great outdoors, it was his first time in the wild. "Do you know where we're going?" asked the red haired boy as he looked at greenery, and listened to the sounds of nature that never existed in the Suoh estate. Suddenly, he heard a clap of thunder from a far as he stopped. "Kyoko?" said Kagami.

His sister paused, "No," she told him, not glancing back, her palms clasping the straps of her pink bag tightly. "This is my first time here."

He stood frozen as realisation dawned upon him, 'She doesn't know where we are, or even where we're going?' Fear seemed to take over his mind. 'We're going to die.' He began to feel his heart beat faster. The sound of thunder rumbling got louder as Kagami's panic level rose.

Kyoko remained calmed, "Are you scared, aniki?" She asked him softly. "You know what would happen if we return, especially since grandmother would realise that we're gone." said Kyoko. "Being dead is better than living in that house." With that, she continued to walk forward.

Hesitating, he trailed behind her. He knew she was right, their grandmother would be furious and he didn't dare face her like that, so they continued to walk.

.

.

.

Later that evening, it began to rain.

Kyoko pointed to a bush, the branches were rather thin and flimsy making it easier to slip beneath, and crawl under the branches for cover. They placed one of their jackets over the top of the bushes to cover their heads as they huddled closely together in the other jacket. Kagami sniffed as he clung to the warm wool harder, he was afraid. He'd admit he was afraid. He had thought that this would be a sort of adventure, and that they would have a sort of happy ending but this... This wasn't what he had wanted. He was cold; tired and hungry. The biscuits they took didn't help fulfill his hunger at all. A crack of lightning in the sky soon had Kagami whimpering as he edge closer to Kyoko.

"Lightning won't hurt you, aniki," said Kyoko as she bit into her biscuit. "We'll be fine." She muttered softly, her head bent down. "I hope."

Kagami shook his head, "We don't have shelter," he told her. "The lightning can hit us." He added. "We never should have run away, I want to go home."

"Then return."

He looked up and was met with cold eyes. For such a young child, the expression made her frightful. He didn't dare betray her because that moment, he saw his grandmother through her brown eyes and it scared him a lot. He silenced his complains as he returned to nibbling his biscuits. Hopeful things would get better for them.

The stormed raged on for the rest of the night, Kagami felt tired as he shut his red eyes and fell asleep upon Kyoko's shoulder. Thr next morning, they began to get thirsty and searched for a river, or any sort of water source. "Do you hear that?" asked Kyoko.

Kagami listened carefully as he heard the faint sounds of water rushing, his face brightened up. "It's a river," he said excitedly. "Maybe we can follow it and find our way out of the forest." He told her as he began running to the source of the sound.

What they found wasn't a river, but it was a stream. Nevertheless, they followed the body of water as they travelled deeper and deeper into the heart of Minoshika. Their path got darker as more large trees seemed to cluster together looming over them as they walked, but they didn't dare give up. The stream had to lead somewhere.

Kyoko's hand slipped into Kagami's as they walked further, following the thinning stream of water. "Taiga," said the girl softly. "We're getting closer. I can feel it." She told him.

The red haired boy gulped as he clasped her hand tighter.

They then stopped as they encountered at cluster of bushes, Kyoko's hand let go of Kagami's as she stepped forward, her hand reaching out as she pushed the thin branches apart, her fingers pricking on the thorns. "Kyoko!" exclaimed Kagami at the sight of blood, but his sister ignored him as she passed through the bushes. The branches snagging onto the young girl's clothes and backpack, creating ripples in the cloth and gently scratching the surface of her skin. Kagami winced as he watched her figure disappear. "Kyoko!" He called out, walking closer to the thick bush.

"Aniki, come on." Came a voice from the other side, it was most definitely Kyoko's voice that had spoken.

He braced himself, and ran.

His arms outstretched as he forced the branches aside, tears streaming from his eyes as each thorn scratched his skin.

It hurt, it really did.

He wanted to give up so badly, but he couldn't.

As he got closer to the end, he saw a hand stretched out for him.

Hope.

He lunged to grab it as his body fully passed out off the bush, small amounts of blood dripping from the minor wounds. It had hurt as bad as grandmother's punishments did, no, maybe even more than her bamboo cain did when it lashed against their skin. He shuddered in the memory as he unconsciously hugged himself.

"You did it," said Kyoko as Kagami looked up to see the girl, a smile on her face. "We'll live, aniki." She told him.

He looked past her and let out tears of joy. Before them, a river flowed. Fresh water. Clean water for them to drink and bathe in, and it was an endless supply they had. They were going to be okay.

"We're free."

Kagami grinned, throwing his shirt off as he jumped into the river, smiling from ear to ear as he floated. He was free, he wasn't in that damned house anymore, he didn't have to obey any rules. He heard giggling as he turned to see his sister jump into the water after him, her old self returning as she splashed water towards him. No expectations, no manners, no control -they were free to be who they were. They were free to live life and have fun. She couldn't control them out here, she had no jurisdiction over them. This place wasn't Suoh estate anymore, the land may belong to the family, but they never claimed Minoshika as their property. Their laughter echoed into the air as they continued to enjoy their time in the water.

.

.

.

Just when he thought things were getting better, they had to turn for the worst.

"Kyoko, I'm cold," he whispered softly as he huddled the jackets closer to his body as he was curled before the fire.

Before this, Kyoko had gone to collect some twigs before she lit them with her matches, she had brought a packet of aspirin, handing it to her aniki to take. Her hands were held out over the fire, her body dried from their little play in the river, her eyes eying the wound on her brother's forehead. He had slipped on a slippery stone and fell, his head had slammed against a rock that laid by the river bed. She had dragged his body out of the river and inspected the damaged. It was bleeding a bit, but it didn't permanently damage his brain, although he might have lost a few brain cells she had concluded as she patched him up with a bottle of iodine and plasters. She had been prepared for injuries, and decided to tend to the other wounds from the thorns. She had done the same for herself.

"Kyoko," Kagami moaned in pain as he rolled closer to the fire. "When can we go home?" He whispered.

She stayed silent, her fist clutching tightly. "Taiga, we're never going back." She told him. "They won't come for us, they won't." said Kyoko as she stood up. "I'm going to get some more twigs for our fire before it begins to get dark again." She began walking away.

His breaths were deep and raspy as he watched Kyoko walk away from him through his hazy gaze. She was coming back right? He wanted to yell for her to stay with him, but his throat was so dry and it hurt too much. No, he didn't want to be alone. Tears streamed down his eyes as he tossed and turned beneath the jacket. For what seemed like hours, he stayed like that. Suddenly, he heard a rustling. "Kyoko?" He whispered.

No, it wasn't her.

It was a man.

The man walked towards him, he pulled something out of his pocket and spoke into it. "I found the boy, but not the girl." He said, his arms lifting Kagami into his grip as he carefully carried him. "The boy is pretty injured." He spoke into the item in his hand.

_**"Alright. We still can't find the girl."**_ Another voice replied.

"Kyoko..." He whispered.

The man paused, "Is she okay?" He asked.

Kagami weakly nodded, "She went to get more wood."

"No," A sudden yell called out.

They turned to see Kyoko, she stood on the other side of the riverbank. "No," she said again, her fist clenched as she looked to the ground. "I won't go back." She told the man, looking up. Her face year streaked. "I rather die than be replaced!" She screamed as she turned and figure vanishing.


	4. Chapter Three: Autumn Falls

**I own nothing.**

* * *

He knew it was bad news the moment he was asked to dress in all black. His maid, Suki, dressed him as the young boy watched in confusion as Suki held out a black yukata in front of him. She looked sad. Her eyes were red behind the black veil that covered a majority of her face. Suki was sixteen, a young girl that had been taken into the Suoh household to become a servant to the family just as her parents had. Ever since he had arrived, Suki was assigned to the young boy, tending to his clothes and awakening him in the mornings. She was nicer than the other servants in main house, she genuinely cared for him and she was really sweet to him too. She was what Kagami had considered one of his _precious _people._  
_

"Suki?" He asked softly, staring up as he stretched his arms aside, she slipping the sleeves onto his arms.

Suki smiled sadly down at him, as she bent to his height. "Don't ask questions for answers that you don't want to know, Taiga-Kun," she softly told him. Her fingers gently traced the collar she adjusted his yukata slightly to fit him more comfortably. "Lets just play the silent game today, okay?" Kagami stared at her as she stood up, she wiped her eyes. Suki wore a smile, but there was no denying the tears that streaked her cheeks behind her black veil, she held out her hand for the little boy to take. His hands slipped into hers as he walked silently out into the corridor. The corridor was lined with servants, all wore black. The maids wore black veils like Suki, as they stood to one side while the male servants stood to the other side. Suki walked him to the middle of the hallway, where his grandmother stood.

The Head of the house herself was dressed from head to toe in black, she barely spared him a glance. "Come boy," her voice was cold, heartless and stern. Kagami felt a soft pat from his back, sparing one last glance at Suki before he walked slowly to his grandmother's side. He looked back as Suki joined the line of servants, standing beside her mother as she sent him a smile of encouragement to keep walking. He walked in a slow pace with her, his red eyes noting how his mother stood on the Head's other side. She was crying, her face buried into her hands as she sobbed mournfully as they walked. Uncle Ukyo walked beside her, he had an arm wrapped around her shoulder as they approached the ancestor room.

Kagami stared at the closed white doors, he's felt scared. He's never been inside the room before, it had always been off limits to everyone except for the Suoh Head. When he asked his mother, she had simply replied that it was a place to rest. When he had peeped into the room once, he saw nothing but a black box at the end of the room, but what followed was a heavy punishment to the dark room when he had turned around to see his grandmother. After that, it was a place he simply chose to forget.

His grandmother clapped her hands, the doors slowly slid open. Red eyes widened as he stared at the room, it was different from what he remembered. The room seemed to come to life as candles lit the room. On the black box was another one, it was wooden, with flowers surrounding it. Scrolls decorated the wall behind the boxes. It looked like a festival in summer, but what he didn't understand was why Kyoko's photograph was on the boxes. He felt a thin hand seize his shoulder, he looked up and met his grandmother's cold gaze. "Go on, pay your respects." Said his grandmother as he looked to see his mother and Uncle Ukyo sitting before the boxes, their hands clasped together with their head bent forward. Kagami slowly walked forward before he sat down and copied their position.

He paused for a moment, he felt lost. What was he supposed to say? Glancing at his mother's shaking figure beside him, he could barely hear a string of words flowing from her mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered on and on. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She was crying now. "Don't hate me, dear, please..." Tears streamed down from her face as she let out a pained sob.

"Wish your sister a good rest, child," Kagami looked up to see his grandmother beside him, her hands folded behind her back. She had no intention of sitting down. "She'll need it where she's going."

He turned back and closed his eyes, "Have a good rest, Kyoko," said Kagami softly, a small smile forming on his lips. "When you wake up, we'll play again and have fun." Whispered the young boy, it was soft but it was still heard, loud and clear.

He heard a ragged sob as he turned to stare into his mother's red eyes, she cried out before sobbing into Uncle Ukyo's shoulder. He was six years old, how could he have known how cruel his words were?

Kagami felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced up to see his grandmother, her face a mask of cold ice as she stared at her daughter's distraught state. "Hanare, leave, you look disgraceful and sobbing over the lost one won't do that fetus any good." She said as several servants entered the ancestor room, assisting her out.

It wasn't long before Kagami realised that it was just the two of them left: him and the Head of the family. Her hand pulled away from his shoulder as his grandmother stood closer to the boxes, she ushered briefly for Kagami to stand and follow. He walked before stopping beside his grandmother. "Tell me child, what do you see?" asked the elderly lady, her gaze sweeping over him.

Kagami gulped, he felt sweat form behind his neck as the room suddenly got warmer. "A box," replied Kagami.

She let out a laugh, "How amusing." She said before her lips formed a thin line. "A coffin." Said his grandmother, her wrinkled index finger gently tracing the surface of the box. "You see, when a person is put inside _'a box'_ like this, they will never be seen again." She pulled her finger away, her dark eyes meeting his. "Do you understand, child?" Kagami nodded. "People who rest in these... _**Simply fade away**_."

.

.

.

The next day he watched them burn the box, and then sprinkle a stone amoung a row of other stones with white dust. Eventually he learnt that his sister was never coming back. With years to come, his mother soon told him that she had drowned herself. He realised something: Kyoko stayed true to her words, she would never be replaced.

He used to walk by the playroom, pausing each time as he stared at her dolls. He didn't want to look at them, but their gaze just held him there. They stared at him with cold haunting eyes, just like Kyoko's the moment she told him she wanted to run away. The memories never faded. Grandmother didn't seem to bother with disposing them, in fact, she didn't seem to get rid of anything that once belonged to Kyoko. In fact, things started to change.

The lessons suddenly stopped.

.

.

.

As time passed, he watched his mother grow and soon he understood everything."You're mother is having another baby, a girl," said Uncle Ukyo, one evening when he had asked why his mother was getting so big. "Your grandmother had decided that she would become the next Head of the Suoh family."

It was at that moment, everything seemed to make sense.

A new child.

A child that would become the heir.

He was nothing now.

For the first time since entering the Suoh household, Kagami Taiga realised something -he was free.

.

.

.

When Kagami was seven, Suoh Kurohime was born.


	5. Chapter Four: Winter Father

"Hold her, Taiga," his body shook with fear. Was he really ready to let go? To embrace this newborn as his sister? He stared into the girl's eyes, a haunting image of Kyoko's, yet it wasn't. He found himself cradling the young infant called Kurohime, his baby sister. His half sister, Kyoko's replacement. He knew he should hate her because of what happened to Kyoko, yet he couldn't. She couldn't have known.

A smile formed on his lips as he gently hugged the girl to his chest, she was so vulnerable to the world. He just wanted to protect her. To keep that pure smile of happiness on her lips.

.

.

.

The next two years was nothing but complete pure bliss for the young boy. No lessons, no dominance like the years before and he was grateful for it. Yet, he couldn't leave the estate grounds. He couldn't see his father. In a way, he was still a caged bird. When he had asked Suki why he couldn't leave, the maid had paused and silently pondered for a while. She turned back at him and shrugged, "Sometimes some people are too precious to let out, Taiga-Kun." There it was again, a lie. He seemed to be getting a lot of those lately, from both his mother and Uncle Ukyo. The young boy pouted to himself as he played with his baby sister. Kurohime giggled as Kagami smiled softly, tickling her tummy with his fingers.

"Enjoying this moment aren't we," a cold silence swept into the room as he turned back to see his grandmother. She shut the door behind her, taking a seat on a chair off to aside, her hands folded neatly on her legs. "She'll be different." Said his grandmother. Kagami stared at the elder lady in confusion. "Enjoy this moment boy, it'll be the last." She told him sternly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kagami softly, he had no intention of saying out loud but the moment it did, he slapped his mouth shut. He didn't mean to speak out like that as feared loomed over him, he watched her lips form a thin line. He cringed and closed his eyes as he prepared for the worst.

It never came. "I'll make an exception," she said instead. His grandmother glanced over at him as he opened his eyes once more. "Boy, you're going to be living with your father now." At that, his ears perked up with interest and he smiled.

"Really?" Asked Kagami, excited at the prospect of finally seeing his father for once after three years. The relationship and mutual association between his parents had down spiralled, he didn't know what happened but all he knew was that his mother had done everything in her power to prevent them from seeing each other.

His grandmother nodded, "Yes," said the elderly lady. "But you will never be able to come back here." That last part left him cold.

The nine year old froze stiff, he turned to stare at her. He could never come back home?

His grandmother smiled, it wasn't a warm one, nor was it cold. It was a victorious one. She place a hand on his head, leaning in closer to him. "When you leave, boy, you will never come back alright?"

"But what if I want to come and see Kurohime, or mother?" Asked Kagami.

"Once you leave boy, you can't see them again." She told him. He could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "But don't you want to see your father again?"

He was silent for a moment. His father's face flashed into his mind as he began to remise of all the times they had together, that life he had before he entered the Suoh Estate. He loved those years, and if he left, he'll have that life again. A part of him felt conflicted, he wanted to stay, but it was only for three reasons: Kurohime; mother and Uncle Ukyo. By the time he pulled back to reality, he realised he was alone. His grandmother had left, and she had taken Kurohime with her.

He stood there standing alone, for the first time in his life: he had a choice.

To leave, or to stay?

.

.

.

It was a disaster before it even started.

Dinner later that evening had started as it usually had, everyone sat down and waited for the Head. They would wait for the food to arrive, and then they would eat. It began when a servant had knocked on the door and entered, making his way to the Head, whispering something into her ear. "Bring him in, and have him sit next to the boy." Said his grandmother.

A chair was placed next to him, and then the door opened once again, this time, his father stood there. The effect followed almost immediately as his mother stood up, eyes furious as she pointed a finger at him and screamed, "Why are you here?!" She instantly demanded.

Inside, his grandmother answered her. "Child, he is joining us for dinner. I invited him." She took a sip of her tea.

"Why?" Exclaimed mother.

Nobody replied her. Kagami stared wide eyed as his father took the seat next to him, he smiled warmly down at him. He felt the tears build up in his eyes before he couldn't stand any longer, he lunged and embraced the man before him. Three years, it was a really long time. He felt a hand gently stroke his head, red eyes looked up as they met equally red ones. "Hey buddy," his voice was still the same as he remembered. "You ready to come home?"

Kagami paused, it was time to choose. Where was home to him?

The sound of a chair screeching was heard as his mother stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "What are talking about? Taiga is staying here!" Hollered his mother.

His father pulled away from him, standing him. "No, enough is enough, Hanare. I'm taking my son back." Replied his father.

"I never agreed to that! I have custody of him, remember!" Screamed his mother in response.

He father shook his head, "Not anymore, your mother was kind enough to let me have him back, Hanare."

His mother turned to grandmother, "How could you let him take my son away?!" His mother demanded, her voice louder than an appropriate level when addressing the Head. "He isn't allowed to take my son away! Why is he even here?"

His grandmother slammed her chopsticks down onto the table, silencing the room. "You will shut your mouth, Hanare. This has gone on for far too long, the boy is longer required to stay on the estate where he is no longer needed. Kurohime is the heir, not this boy. He's been kept here long enough, he should go back to his father now."

"But you can't do that? You don't have the documents to take my custody away!" His mother cried out.

His grandmother chuckled, "Who ever said it was me? Child, it was an agreement between men."

His mother froze, turning to look at Uncle Ukyo who remained silent. "You're taking my son away from me?" She whispered lowly. "Why?"

Uncle Ukyo stared at Kagami, the young boy looked confused, his hand clasping onto his father's suit jacket. "Hanare, he wants to go back to his father."

"Why?!" His mother exclaimed, ignoring him. "I thought you loved him as your own. Why would you want to get rid of him?" She yelled.

**_Slap!_**

The sound of flesh stunned Kagami. His red eyes widened as Uncle Ukyo stood across his mother, his hand up. "It was never my choice, Hanare, you did this to me." He spoke back, his voice hard and cold. He turned, his eyes softening as they landed on the red haired boy. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Taiga-Kun," he said before his eyes shifted onto the boy's father. "I think it's best you leave now."

His father slipped his hand into his, slowly pulling him away. For a moment time slowed down. He stood up and left, walking as he began to leave the dinner room. He turned around, his eyes landed on his grandmother, she didn't seem to care. Her eyes focused on her food as she resumed eating. His gaze moved into Uncle Ukyo, a soft expression on his face, he waved goodbye, Kagami waved back before his eyes turned to Kurohime. The child looked confused. Finally, he stared at his mother. She was quiet now, her hands covering her face as she sobbed.

He knew he was meant to feel sad, but he didn't. As he walked passed a huddle of servants, he spotted Suki and gave the girl a wave. She returned it with a soft smile and wave,"Be free."

.

.

.

Kagami sat inside the taxi beside his father, "Airport," he said before looking down at his son, smiling. "Are you ready for another adventure?" Asked his father.

"Where are we going?" Asked Kagami in response, confused. Wasn't he going home?

The man smiled, "We're going to Los Angeles, America, Taiga. It's going to be our new home."


	6. Chapter Five: Spring Child

**I do not own anything. Happy belated New Year peo****ple :)**

The memories of the Suoh estate seemed to fade away as the young boy soon adjusted to his new life. America had proven to be an adventure, it was bigger, more exciting and held so many things for him here. He really did believe that this could be a new start for him, but a part of him missed some things from his old life. He missed his precious people: Suki, Uncle Ukyo, Kurohime and even mother. Eventually, he began to forget his past life in Japan as he found a new family here. Growing up in Japan, his English was bad. In fact, he didn't even know how to speak English properly as his grandmother had always believe that as a prominent family, we must take pride in our own language. That was her belief, and for the past nine years, he spoke his native language. Reading kanji, he didn't really need to do that at all when his grandmother preached her knowledge.

Now that he was America, he had to be more accustomed to its lifestyle and language. A month after he arrived, he had made his first friend, Himuro Tatsuya.

.

.

.

As the years went by, he began to evolve into his new life. Basketball, cheese burgers and even more basketball. It was a routine for him, and in his new life, he had a family. Tatsuya Himuro.

The boy was like a big brother to him, something new -something relieving. At first, he was haunted by the prospect of having another sibling, he had constant nightmares of the dark room, the cold cages he had sat in during his childhood, and the whimpers that had emitted from Kyoko. But Tatsuya had this warmth to him, the love of a brother melted his protected heart and for once, he began to live. He didn't have to carry the responsibility he had in the past, he was the younger one now... And it was great.

.

.

.

It was at least four years later when it happened.

He had been at home one summer, on his way out to basketball court when his home phone rang. Shrugging to himself, he went to answer it, it was probably father. "Hello?" He answered.

The line was silent, yet he swore he heard breathing. The line then cut. Kagami stood confused before dismissing the whole situation, it was probably a case of another wrong number. He walked away, the phone rang again. His feet made its way back to the phone, he was a bit hesitant to answer it at first but soon reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello?"

It was silent again, he was about to hang up but he heard a voice.

"Aniki?" Whispered a soft feminine voice.

Kagami froze for a moment, "Who is this?" He asked, the pits of stomach curling slightly. Nobody had called him that, not for the past four years.

"Suoh Kurohime." Answered the voice.

His heart froze as he felt everything wash over him all over again, his memories came flooding in, his grip tightened on the phone handle. "How did you get this number?"

"I found the address of your house from the letters that you wrote to Suki, which she kept in a box she left behind. I called an international line to find out your house number." Replied Kurohime from the other line.

He was stunned, his half sister, she should be... Six years old, turning seven soon, and she had tracked him down using letters he had written during his first month here. When he had first arrived, his school arrangements hadn't been settled so he often spent time alone, bored. So he wrote. Clearly, he stopped and eventually forget all about it. In a way, America had changed him. He longer followed the etiquette guidelines his grandmother had forced him to follow. He was more, relaxed, loosened up now. "I see, so how is Suki?" Asked Kagami.

Kurohime was silent from the other line. "She's not here anymore." Eventually, he learnt that she had left after the Head of the family discovered the affair she had with Uncle Ukyo. Mother had lost it, drove herself even deeper into madness as Uncle Ukyo had filed for a divorce, but that was a year ago. A lot has changed in the Suoh estate, much like his childhood, Kurohime was bound to the grounds. She was tutored and educated in all her subjects, according to her, Grandmother rarely punished her. "She says I'm to be the Head of the family once I get married."

Kagami raised a brow at her statement. "Aren't you a little too young to get married? You're about six years old aren't you?" He exclaimed.

The girl was silent on the other line, "She says I should be the perfect bride, that's all she's ever taught me."

Kagami's pupils widened as he began to realise the reality of his sister's situation. He was a boy, he didn't need to get married to order to become a heir, but Kurohime, she didn't have that privilege -she had get married in order to be a heir. It made him wonder... If Kyoko was alive, would this be her faith as well. Before he could stop himself, he had already began talking. "I don't know what she said to you but you are not her doll, Kurohime, you have a choice in this world. Remember that, you have your rights to your own opinion and will. Don't let her dictate you." He found himself saying, surprising even himself. "Don't live in fear."

There was a silent pause, "I'm not afraid of her." Replied Kurohime softly. There was another pause of silence before the line dropped dead.

For a moment, Kagami stood frozen, unwavering.

He didn't hear from her again after that... Not until he was fifteen.

.

.

.

He had come home from that match with Tatsuya, his cheek bruised from the punch the older boy had given him, his heart wrenched as he thought about his brother's words. He didn't want to lose Tatsuya. He didn't want to lose that bond, he had already lost a sibling, he's been there and done that. Even though it wasn't the same, it would still leave a void within him.

As he walked past the telephone, it abruptly rung.

The scene was familiar, his hands unconsciously reached out as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

There was a sob from the other line. "Taiga..." Whimpered Kurohime's voice as the girl let out another sob. He found his grip on the phone tightening. "She married me off."

The next day, he took the next flight back to Japan.


	7. Chapter Six: Summer Returns

**I own nothing. **

* * *

Six years. That's how long it's been since he's touched this soil. With a single duffel bag in hand, he called a taxi and headed straight for the Suoh Estate. The driver was stunned for a moment, asking him why he would go to such a place. In response, he simply said it was family matter. This had the driver more intrigued as he was sure the Suoh only had a daughter, this made Kagami laugh as he told the man he wouldn't want to know the truth. When he arrived, he wasn't surprised to see that the Head was expecting him. She always did have this haunting sixth sense to her.

He took a step out of the taxi, paying to man before he drove off. It seemed that he too could sense the malice in the air.

"I told you never to return boy," said his grandmother.

Kagami's eyes narrowed, "That's impossible considering the circumstance that my sister is in." He replied, his lips forming a thin line.

"Don't talk back to me boy, and what happens to Kurohime is none of your business." Replied the elderly lady, her rage sipping through her voice as she spoke with a venom with every word, and she wasn't done yet. "Unlike her, you were an embarrassment to this family, and from the looks of it, that country has stripped away your tradition. You have no right to be apart of this family, or to be here." Her eyes staring at his clothes. "I see those years in America had truly changed you boy."

"She's too young to be married off." Argued Kagami, heading straight into the point of his whole visit.

"Nonsense, being a bride is a traditional honour that our family always had. Kurohime should be honoured to be his bride." The Head of house retorted back. "He will benefit our family incredibly and raise our status higher than it already is."

His fist clenched at her response, so all along... He head tipped forward, his fringe hiding his eyes. His teeth gritted tightly. "So this whole thing -marrying her off, it was for honour?"

Her wrinkled eyes narrowed down at him. "Everything I do is for the family's sake."

"That's bullshit!" He couldn't help it. Raising his voice like that was rude, he knew that but he couldn't suppress all the anger that was raging through him right then. "Everything you did isn't for us? That's a lie and we both know it, you didn't care, everything was all about you. It's for yourself, not us." He roared. "What do we even mean to you? We're your grandchildren and you... You don't even care! You locked us up like animals."

She let out a chuckle, only fuelling his anger even more. "You don't know anything, you stupid child. You're the reason I have to marry her off. The faster she gets married, the faster I can put the entire problem of your existence behind me." She shouted back, her composure began to slip, she found herself falling deeper into her rage as well. "Did you think I wanted this? For my daughter, that stupid girl, to go sleep with your father? For you to be born?"

He didn't want to admit it, but her words were like a knife that had just plunged deep into his heart. His fist clenched tightly, "My father is a good man." He told her, firmly.

"But what are you then?" Taunted his grandmother in response, a cruel smile upon her aged features. "You and your father are two different people. I agree, he is a good man but half of your blood comes from that problematic daughter of mine, who knows what will happen to you? Besides, fom all I heard, all you do is play in filthy street courts all day long, chasing around like barbarians after a single orange ball. All that time and hard work your father put in to send you to a good school -gone. Do you think I want a member of this family to act so immaturely? You will get no where if you continue to act the way you do." She hissed at him.

"I'll become the best then," said Kagami, his head held high as he glared at her with fierce red eyes. "I'll become the number one basketball player in all of Japan." He couldn't step back, not after she had insulted the game he loved. He took pride in his skills, unlike the other factors in his life, it was one that he truly felt free and cherished deeply.

The Head threw her head back and laughed at him, "You are simply a foolish little boy. You will never be the best." She told him, she knew that he would never reach the top, not with the five prodigies standing in his way. Despite not knowing much about the sport, she most definitely knew who the Generation of Miracles were.

"But what if I do?" He countered.

She stopped laughing as her expression turned serious, "What do you want?" She asked lowly, her eyes narrowing as her wrinkles lined more clearly.

Kagami took a deep breath, "I want you to let me see her, at least one last time, grandmother."

Silence fell between them for a moment.

The elderly lady sighed, "Alright," she agreed as the red head as his lips threatened to grin. "But _only_ if you become the number one basketball player in all of Japan." She told him before adding, "And if you don't, you will _never_ come back here."

His eyes widened. Was it worth it? He began to ponder... 'What would Kyoko have wanted?' He wondered silently as he found himself in the past.

.

.

.

"But what if grandmother finds out," he whispered as she snuck away from the manor. It was his first week at the Suoh estate as he followed closely behind his sister as they embarked on a hung to find faeries.

Kyoko simply laughed, "Don't be such a caged tiger, aniki," she teased lightly. "Everyone has to take risks sometimes." She told him. "Life is sometimes worth the risk." She turned and grinned at him.

.

.

.

_'Life is sometimes worth the risk.'_

"Fine."

* * *

**Present...**

"After that, I enrolled myself in a nearby local junior high before I transferred to Seirin. My father had plans to move back after I told him everything but he was called back to the states for a while." Concluded Kagami as Seirin stared at him in silence.

They never knew.

By then, tears had started to fall down the red head's face, he grabbed his towel and covered his face, letting the material absorb all his tears. "What sucks is that she's here..." He murmured, lowly.

That took the Seirin team by surprise, "Kagami-kun, your grandmother is here?" Asked Koganei. The red head nodded, pulling the towel away as his eyes looked up to the stands, they followed his gaze before they stared at an elderly lady. She stood staring back at them, with a hand, she used her thumb and made a slicing motion across her neck. Seirin could not help but flinch and shiver in fear, there was something about that lady that scared them.

A hand was placed on Kagami's shoulder as he stared to see Kuroko looking down at him. "Don't worry, Kagami-kun," he assured his light. "We will win."

There were many nods in agreement, it was as if they had come alive again. "Alright Seirin," said Riko with a wide grin. "Lets win this, for Kagami." She said the last part lowly, her eyes meeting the red heads before the teen stood up from the bench. With a new energy, and a stronger determination to win even more, Seirin stepped onto the court. Nothing was going to stop them.

Epilogue (Click next).


	8. Epilogue: Autumn Reunion

"I won." He said, staring at his grandmother.

Her lips formed a thin line, "I am aware of that." She told him grimly as she stood up before gesturing him to follow her as they left the tea room. Staring at the manor, it hadn't changed at all. He soon found himself standing before a door, he recognized it as the playroom. "She's inside."

With that the elderly lady took her departure. Kagami watched her disappear before he stared back at the door, his eyes narrowed on the knob as he felt a lump in his throat. Everything he had done, it was for her. Finally, he was going to see her again, face to face... 'It'll be worth it.' He told himself before he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Aniki?"

He smiled. "Hello Kurohime."

.

.

.

**(A/N): I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed, read, favorited and reviewed this story. Yeah, that was basically my take on Kagami's mysterious past. Thank you for reading and may I continue to have your support with my other projects. **


End file.
